


Until My Dying Breath

by Danishartist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Slow Build, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danishartist/pseuds/Danishartist
Summary: In a world where the walls never fell, a young boy had an immeasurable burden placed on his shoulders.He has to learn how to navigate the world without revealing his secrets, he just wasn't counting on falling in love.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Until My Dying Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Momma__Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma__Bear/gifts).



> The amazing Momma Bear came up with the idea for this fic. I'm just helping her making it come to life. 
> 
> This story takes place in the same universe as AOT, with minor changes. Reiner and Bertholdt never broke down the walls, and you can first enter the military when you are 15. 
> 
> Therefore, in this fic, Eren and the others are already 18 years old.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Good job guys!” I practically beamed as I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

“I’m— _ huff _ —dying…”

Armin was bent over with his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Mikasa, on the other hand, were standing calmly at his side with her hands at her side. She looked unbothered, but it did not go by unnoticed how flustered her face was.

The last couple of days had been full of training, basically from the time we woke up to when the sun went down. We had all been pushing ourselves to the limit so that we would be ready for the visit from our superiors. They were supposed to arrive today and then evaluate our training sessions tomorrow. Everyone knew that Humanity’s Strongest would be there as well, and no one wanted to look stupid in front of him.

I had no worries though. Everything inside of me itched to prove myself to them, not only Humanity’s Strongest, but the Commander as well. I’d do whatever it took to impress my way directly into the higher ranks of the Scouts. That had been my goal since I entered the military training camp three years ago, and I would soon be graduating – hopefully as number one.

“Come on Armin, let’s get you in the shade,” I chuckled lowly as I went over to help support him. He got up, uneasy on his feet, and all three of us hurried over to the nearest tree to sit down.

“I don’t get it,” Armin winced as he tried to stretch his body. “How can both of you be so fast? It’s absolutely impossible to keep up with any of you,”

I shared a look with Mikasa before shrugging it off.

“Maybe we’re not that good, maybe you’re just bad,” I joked as I teasingly hit his shoulder. He let out a groan at that and caressed said shoulder.

“That’s a real possibility,” He sighed with a defeated look on his face.

I started feeling bad the more I looked at my friend. I had no idea why Mikasa was at the level she was, but I knew that I would probably have been in the same spot as Armin if it wasn’t because of my Titan powers. It was a secret I had kept to myself, promising my father never to tell or reveal them to anyone when I had received them from him.

Even though I had never actually shifted into a Titan to fully comprehend what the powers contained, they still had an effect on my human body. Since I got the powers, I had been stronger, smarter, faster. My endurance and agility had increased tenfold and my reflexes had gotten to the level where it was almost inhumane.

So of course Armin had no real chance of actually competing with me when it came to training. Unfortunately, he didn’t know that, so it came as no surprise he was feeling inadequate.

“I was just joking. Don’t beat yourself up over it. Besides—” I threw an arm over my friend’s shoulders and gave him a gentle squeeze. “—I could never beat you when it comes to this,” I said as I tapped his right temple.

“Mhm,” Armin just muttered, but at least his face brightened slightly.

“We shouldn’t push ourselves any more today, or we won’t be able to give our all tomorrow,” Mikasa said, changing the subject. “We should try to save our strength,”

“I can’t wait,” I hummed excitedly as I stretched my arms over my head. “Imagine if we were able to catch the Scouts’ attention before we even choose them at the ceremony.”

“If anyone could catch their attention, it’d be you two,” Armin chimed in. “Mikasa’s a beast when it comes to the ODM gear. And Eren, you’ll definitely shine the most when it comes to showing off strength and endurance. When it comes to hand-to-hand combat, you’ve even got Mikasa beat,”

I grinned at Mikasa who just let out a low scoff as she crossed her arms.

“That’s only because I don’t go all out when it’s Eren,” She defended herself.

“Excuse me?” I huffed, slightly offended by that statement. “Don’t act like actually be able to take me down. I think I’ve proved my worth several times now,”

Mikasa stared at me with a deadpanned expression as she suddenly got up.

“You wanna go right now then?”

I was about to fold up my sleeves and give her my answer as we were suddenly interrupted by the distant voices of a bunch of people. We all turned our head to look towards the barracks where half a dozen people had appeared, talking just low enough for us not to hear properly.

“Look at their military uniforms!” Armin chirped excitedly. “It’s the Commander and the other high rankers!”

I held my breath as I stared at each of them, trying to analyze who were who.

“That’s the Commander,” I said confidently as I pointed at one of the tallest men there. “See the green bolo tie around his neck? He’s the only one wearing one. It’s a rare item you get from the King himself,”

“Who’s Humanity’s Strongest then?” Mikasa asked as she crouched by our sides.

There were four strangers in total, and two of them were quite short in height compared to the other two. One of them was a woman with brown hair and glasses while the other one was a man with hair as black as Mikasa’s. Both of them looked too short and too slender to fit how I imagined Humanity’s Strongest to look like.

The last one was a tall and well-built man with ashen blond hair and a dark moustache with a small beard, mostly on his chin. Similar to the Commander, he was wearing a serious, calm expression and it was hard to get a good read on him.

Well, technically all of them looked serious, with the clear exception of the woman who were jumping around and letting out excited squeals every now and then.

“The guy with the moustache, I think. The two others are probably just squad leaders,” I muttered absent-mindedly as I observed him.  _ So that’s the one I have to impress tomorrow, _ I added as a mental note to myself.

They soon disappeared in between the barracks once more and we soon decided to go back as well to get some food in us before heading to bed. However, even though Mikasa had said to conserve our energy for tomorrow, I was simply still too excited to actually go to sleep.

Waiting until Armin had fallen asleep beside me, I snuck outside. Since the sun had already gone down, the lights hanging around the trails were the only sources of lights. It was quiet out here, a welcomed contrast to the loud snoring inside, and for a moment I just stood there, taking a few deep breaths of fresh air.

When a chill breeze woke me up again, I quickly started running to avoid getting my joints too cold before they could even get started. I was naturally warmer than most people, and the Titan powers inside of me only seemed to increase that, but that didn’t mean that I wanted to stand still in the cold.

My run lasted about an hour and a half, having run circles around the military camp precisely 18 times, before I finally called quits. I could have easily have run more than that, as I wasn’t anywhere near my limit, but I had to take the hours of sleep I’d get into consideration as well.

“Remember when we trained here?”

“It’s been years ago. You know my memory is shit,”

My head jerked around as I noticed the presence of the two men a little too late. It caught me by surprise, as I usually would have detected them long ago with my heightened senses.

Before even seeing them, Eren already knew that the two men were from the Scouts. Even when they didn’t even try, they were still masters at hiding their presence from unwanted eyes and ears.  _ Dammit,  _ I cursed to myself. It was too late to hide or run away.

“Sir!” I managed to pull myself together in time for them to notice. Placing my feet slightly apart and with my chest slightly puffed out I let my fist rest over my chest as was the common way of showing respect to the high-ranking officers.

“Ain’t it a little late to be out?” The shorter one of them spoke calmly as they stopped in front of me. “Are the recruits even allowed to be out after dark?”

“Not in our time,” The taller man shook his head as he looked at me with a puzzled expression. He furrowed his brows as he took a step closer, and that was when I realized he was the man from earlier.  _ Humanity’s Strongest _ … I stared at him with mixed feelings of deep-rooted respect and fear. I had heard the rumors about him – how cold and reserved he could be, with a foul mouth and even fouler mood. His glare could kill on the spot, and he never showed genuine interest in anything.

“My deepest apolo—” My breath hitched and my whole body froze up as he leaned in and took a deep sniff right below my ear. My eyes widened as I felt his warm breath on my neck and I was visibly shook when he pulled away. “Uh, I-I… Um, s-sir—” I stuttered incomprehensibly, completely taken aback by what had just happened.

Had Humanity’s Strongest just…  _ sniffed  _ me?

“Mike, for god’s sake,” The shorter man sighed as he rubbed his temples tiredly. “Why do you always insist on doing that? Poor kid probably pissed his pants, just look at him.”

Mike just shrugged at his comment, before he placed himself back at his side.

“There’s something off about him,”

“There’s something off about  _ you _ ,” The short man groaned, before giving me a quick glare. “Kid, get back to your room and go to sleep. That’s an order,”

“Y-Yes sir,”

He didn’t need to say that twice. I turned around and sprinted back without another look. Unbeknownst to me, they kept their eyes plastered on me until I was no longer in sight.

“I’m serious, Levi.” Mike spoke as Levi started walking again. “There’s something up with that kid.”

“Hm? He just seemed like another hormonal brat to me,” Levi spoke absent-mindedly as he studied his fingernails to look for potential dirt underneath them.

“Levi…”

Levi looked over his shoulder to see that Mike hadn’t moved from his spot. He looked visibly shaken, which came as a surprise to Levi, as he had always been able to control his emotions as well as he himself had.

“He didn’t… He didn’t smell  _ human _ ,”


End file.
